


White Noise Before The Storm

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the ship is always in motion, beeping and whirring and creaking, but it's about as quiet as it gets as they make their way back to dantooine for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> im on my way to meet sith kreia in the game rn, and it's all getting so darkkk i just wanted to go back a bit and enjoy the last bit of calm before the storm

It's quiet on the Ebon Hawk, or as quiet as it gets beneath the whirring, beeping consoles, and the creaking of the ship itself. You pace silently down the halls, footsteps masked in the force. It's a technique that took you longer to recover than it should have, even considering your lengthy isolation from the force. It's the subtle things that still elude you. Even with Kreia's help, you have difficulty getting a read on anyone's thoughts for more than a few moments―though you feel a tingle of guilt for even those brief intrusions into another's mind. You're beginning to feel the practice gained may not be worth the unforgivable violation. You'd never voice this concern to Kreia, though.

You nod to HK-47 as you pass him, motionless in the corner of the garage, visible only by the red glow of his eyes. You slow down as you approach the main hold, but no one else seems to be up. Not even T3's whirring wheels are around to add a bit of extra noise; you passed him earlier, charging up his batteries after a grueling battle through the swampy terrain on Dxun.

Not that he would have been much better off with you in the palace. Even with Kreia's sensitivity to approaching danger, there were a few times you thought you were going to die by a stray missile from enemy fighters, forget the sith warriors.

And now, as your ship speeds towards Dantooine, back to that ruined enclave where the last Jedi masters gather... you've waited so long for this moment, you're almost afraid to think of what happens next. You glance up towards the front of the ship. You sincerely doubt Atton is sleeping. Nonetheless, you take extra care in moving quietly as you approach the cockpit.

"Nervous?" Atton asks, before you even announce your presence. It's almost a rhetorical question, one whose answer you're sure he can already tell.

You slip into the copilot seat. "Somewhat." More than somewhat. You can feel Atton's own nervous tension, his ever so slightly elevated heartbeat echoing just below the constant rhythm of numbers wordlessly streaming through his consciousness, the barrage of white noise thoughts even stronger to hide that small weakness.

He flicks a switch with one finger, some small adjustment to your course. "Visas seems rattled."

"I think we all are," you reply cautiously. "You were talking to Visas?" Even considering how long you've all spent on this ship together, casual conversation between those two is... difficult to picture.

Atton snorts. "If you can call it that." The image of the darkened hall by the exit ramp floats in your mind, a cloaked figure ducking between doorways. "I'm not really surprised," he says, and the image dissipates beneath a renewed wave of numbers. "I _was_ curious about how much she's actually told you, though. You two seem to be getting cosy, anyway."

Ah. You don't actually grimace, though from the look he gives you, you feel like he can tell you want to. "She's kept me up to date on the situation, yes." Her repeated declaration of devotion to you, despite her master's wishes, is fine, good really. Her willingness to _die_ for you, though... is slightly unnerving. "She thinks we'll meet her master soon."

"Time to be appetizers for the world-eater, huh. I can't wait," Atton mutters.

You chuckle.

After a few minutes watching the rush of hyperspace, though, you're less inclined to laugh. Despite his complaining, Atton is no less devoted than Visas. You shift in your chair, resting your chin on your arm. If it comes down to it, _when_ it comes down to it, you're not sure how many of your company will be returning to this ship.

_If_ it comes down to it. You refuse to acknowledge the possibility of it coming down to either their survival or yours.

**Author's Note:**

>  _please don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
